User blog:Georgia3904/A Portal to Wikia (a MCSM story)
Chapter 5 "Interrogating sucks" (Lol random time skip) “if you could all take the seats you were at before.” They all moved they sat at before. Four of them had arrows in front of them. “Four of them are marked, these are the seats that had a button activated the trap. That means the white pumpkin could only be: Peace, Kirby, Georgia or Lukas.” Jesse was pacing around the table “wait what?” called Peace, “I echo their sentiments exactly! I didn’t even see the button!” Georgia sounded angry but scared. “Me neither!” called Kirby. Cassie backed away a little form the table “this is crazy!” she called. “Hey, hey, hey claim down! I’m not accusing anyone… yet” the wikiars looked at Jesse with anger, none of them said anything, apart from Georgia “well it sure SOUNDS like you’re accusing us, stranger! And don’t care for it.” Cassie looked at Georgia “keep your mouth shut!” she whispered loudly. Jesse walked around to the other side of the table “IM talking charge now, I’m going to get to the bottom of this!” they all turned around to look at Jesse. “I want everyone separated- I’m going to talk to each suspect, one by one to find out who’s telling the truth and who’s lying.” Jesse then when back down and walked next to Order and Georgia “understand me?” “Loud and clear.” Order smiled “Yes! Crystal clear!” Petra then walked over to Jesse “who you going to interrogate first?” Jesse looked at the three wikiars, they all looked scared “Georgia!” Petra then grabbed Georgia by her shirt and walked off. Jesse was standing in front of the fire place. Before Jesse had time to do anything, Petra came walking in the door with Georgia who looked terrified. Petra nodded to Jesse and Jesse nodded back. Jesse started to walk to wooden looking couch. Georgia ran up to Jesse “Jesse im telling you! This is just crazy! Strait up crazy talk!” Jesse pointed at the couch and Georgia sat down still looking scared. “I don’t even want the flint and steel thing! Not like how they want it!” Georgia did look at Jesse, almost guilty… she then lighted up a little “did I hear Kirby say it had something to do with portals?! I don’t want ANYTHING to do with portals! Not for little old me!” Jesse’s eyes narrowed “just please tell me what you want me to tell you.” Jesse then looked at one another. “Know anything about this?” Jesse pulled out a green tipped arrow “yeah, you showed it to us in the dinner party place.” Jesse frowned, that’s not what he meant and Georgia knew it. “Anything else?” asked Jesse “yeah, and that they killed TorqueDawg.” Jesse still wasn’t convinced. “But you wanna know someone who would like to see that? Peace, he always talks about how cool ‘tipped arrows’ are and he loves all those potion making stuff! I do too, but I’m not that great at it.” One of Jesse’s eye brows raised “good with potions?” “Very good! If he tried he could teach a class!” Laughed Georgia. Jesse put the arrow away. “What do you think of redstone? Are you good at it?” Georgia frowned “oh well! Uh, hm well uh, average? Average level?! I dunno know you grade things anymore!” Jesses unsetting stare stayed on Georgia “I hear Kirby has been getting into the stuff lately. Just sayin’ that!” Jesse crossed his arm “Kirby likes Redstone?” Jesse said under his breath. “Time to stop playing your games!” Georgia looked horrified, guilty and sad all at the same time. “Who do you think you took the flint and steel?” Georgia looked relaxed for a second. “i-I don’t think it was ever stolen….” She said. Jesse put his hands on his hips “oh?” “Yeah, so Kirby got ahead of Peace right? And Peace was really upset about it.” Jesse’s green eyes narrowed “I think Kirby made up that story about it being stolen so Peace didn’t think Kirby had it anymore.” Jesse kept staring at Georgia “seems like a thing he would do.” Georgia and Jesse had some sort of stare off for a second. “You can go now. Thanks for the time.” Georgia got up from where she sat “lovely! This room is making me very nervous!” she then stormed out of the room. As Georgia walked out of the room she saw, Order talking to Lukas, she looked upset. Georgia walked over to see what was going on. “Guys-?” “Your leader is crazy! None of us have that flint and steel, and we would kill Ocelot!” Georgia then realized what Order was talking about. Georgia stepped between them. “Order stop!” Georgia’s words felt like a whisper. “Stop? I-“ “ORDER!” yelled Georgia. Order sighed “you don’t underst-“ Petra then came out of the room. ”Jesse wants Kirby.” Was all she needed to say. Kirby then walked over to Petra and the two walked into the room. Kirby and Petra walked into the room Jesse was close to the fireplace “I just saw Georgia leave and i-“Jesse walked away from Kirby. “I’m telling you! You got the wrong guy! I wouldn’t hurt anyone you got to believe me!” Kirby then walked in front of Jesse. “That flint and steel everyone is talking about? That’s mine! I found that, well till someone stole it.” Jesse then walked around Kirby. “And now you want revenge?” Jesse said coldly. “What? No, no, no, no, no!” Jesse stopped walking around Kirby and used his staring power on him. “soooooo, how’s your redstone?” “Me? Not much, close to zone. But if you want to know about redstone, you should ask Georgia, she loves that stuff.” Jesse frowned “really? Cuz’ G told me you started to use it.” Kirby looked away from Jesse “what? No I think she has me confused with some other person.” Kirby stepped forward “but I’ve seen Peace do some pretty cool things with redstone.” Kirby looked at Petra who next to the fire place and then back at Jesse. “Between you and I, I think he’s the one be hide this.” Jesse’s eyes narrowed. “Out with it! Who took ‘your’ flint and steel?” “Oh well, Peace, duh, I mean who else?” Jesse then looked at Petra who had heard Georgia’s story, they didn’t fit together, but why would Kirby lie? Or why would Georgia lie? “suuurrree.” Kirby looked angry “you don’t believe me do you?” Jesse used his stare again. Kirby didn’t say anything. “What do you know about this?” Jesse, again, pulled out a green tipped arrow. Kirby didn’t even looked at it “oh wow! That’s pretty cool, uh no I’ve never seen anything like that before.” Jesse shrugged “really? Tipped arrows not ringing a bell?” Kirby then looked at Jesse “nope, but you know who would like to see that? Peace he loves uses potions and crafting. If you wanna know more about that stuff you go to her.” Jesse put the arrow away. “you can leave.” Was all Jesse said and Kirby walked out. Kirby walked over to Cassie who was sitting next to Peace “hey, where are the others?” asked Kirby. “Over there.” Cassie pointed to the other side of the room close to the dinner hall, the two girls where talking, very quietly “what are they up to?” asked Kirby “I dunno but I think-“ Petra walked out of the liberty. Everyone looked at her. Everyone knew what was going to happen. Peace sighed and got up and walked into the liberty. Jesse watched as Peace walked into the room, he looked at a white punkin painting on the wall and then sat down. “Jesse look, I know there is a lot of talk going on, but ill just say it, I want the flint and steel as much as anything.” Jesse, yet again, used his mighty stare. “Most likely more than any of them.” “Uh, huh.” Jesse pulled out the tipped arrow “know anything abou-?” Peace cut Jesse off. “Tipped arrow, but that’s really crappy work, not mine if you wanted to know that.” Jesse then looked at the arrow. It did look really crappy, if Peace was as good as the others say, this wasn’t his. Jesse put it away. “Oh by the way, I showed Cassie and Georgia how to make those a while back.” “Noted” Jesse then looked at Petra. “What do you know about redstone?” asked Jesse “I’m fine, I guess. I can make lights turn on I can also make doors flick.” Jesse narrowed his eyes. “Really? Kirby told me you’re pretty good at it.” Peace looked shocked. “What? I mean, I’ll take it as a compliment but I wouldn’t use redstone to make traps, but G is pretty good at it.” Jesse nodded “so I’ve heard.” “Ok who do you think took the flint and steel?” asked Jesse. Peace narrowed his eyes “well it wasn’t me if you wanted to know. If I had it I’d be off in some other world.” Peace looked at Petra then back at Jesse. “If you ask me, I think Kirby’s story about it being ‘stolen’ is a load of crap, I think he still has it.” “Thanks for the time Peace, you can go." "thanks" Peace then got up and left the room yay i did it. Spoilers someone dies in the next chaper. guess who you think it is. ' ' Category:Blog posts